Get Off
by ConstantSnow
Summary: When the line was crossed, he got off.  NC-17 Rating.  No underaged readers.  Sequel to:  Teeth


**Title:** Get Off

**Song:** **_I Get Off _**by ** Halestorm **

**Pairing:**** Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter **

**Rating:**** NC-17**

**Summary:**When the line was crossed, he got off.

**Setting:**** Sixth Year. AU. Follow up to Teeth**

**Warnings:**This story is rated NC-17 for the following mature content: **Graphic Sex.** SLASH. Homosexual Relationship. Vampires. Minor Blood. Strong Language. Adult Situations. Anal. Oral. Masturbation. Graphic Sex (I put this twice so that you know I'm not kidding) Minor (16)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters, themes or situations. I also do not own Halestorm, or the rights to the music produced by the band. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Harry looked across the Great Hall, his eyes falling on the familiar blond vampire sitting regally at the Slytherin table, surrounded like always, by Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. Harry watched Malfoy the entire night, fighting with himself.

Ever since that night three months ago in the Forbidden Forest, Harry hadn't been the same. He'd been feeling eyes on him constantly, when he was in class, in the library, when he played Quidditch and even his dorm. He knew it was Malfoy, ever since the vampire admitted to watching him, Harry had noticed more than once when silver eyes were locked on him with hunger glinting in them. It aroused Harry to no end, knowing that Malfoy got off on watching him, stalking him.

It sent a shiver up his spine and he couldn't help. Harry licked his lips and forced himself to turn his attention to Ginny who was pleading for his attention. She still hadn't seemed to get it through her head that Harry wanted nothing to do with her, she wanted him to take care of him, to give her the pampered life she dreamed of as a little girl. Not to mention the fact that Harry thought she looked to much like his mother - it was just a bit creepy.

However, when he heard the crash at the Slytherin table, Harry grinned. It confirmed that the vampire had been watching him, and now he was jealous. Harry shivered but never took his eyes off of Ginny as Malfoy stormed elegantly from the Great Hall, leaving whispers in his wake. Harry knew he'd pay the price for that later, Malfoy had staked his claim that night in the forest, and every couple of days since he reenforced the claim, making sure Harry knew exactly what he thought when the human got affection from anyone, most of all his touchy-feely lion pride.

Harry shivered again when the others said they wanted to turn in early for the night. Harry said he'd meet them in a bit, that he wanted to finish his tart.

Harry waited five whole minutes, his heart pumping blood loudly in his ears as he waited, knowing by the time he made it out of the entrance hall, his friends would be too far away to hear him scream, he knew Malfoy was waiting for him.

Harry stood as calmly as he could, trying to ignore the shaking in his hands and left the Great Hall. He could feel greedy silver eyes following him as he made his way from the first floor to the second. The silence of the predator following him, only added to his thrill.

Harry wasn't sure why he suddenly wanted Malfoy to constantly do this to him. He figured it was most likely because for the other million and one interactions he had with the people of Hogwarts and the outside world, they were bowing down to him, treating him like he was delicate, and the moments he spent with Malfoy, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Harry made it all the way to the Gryffindor tower, without the vampire grabbing him, and he bit his lip. He turned slowly, standing at the end of the hall, half covered in shadow, was Malfoy.

Standing cockily with his hands in the pockets of his slacks, and a smirk on his lips. Harry's heart nearly stopped beating when Malfoy vanished in a flash, only to reappear directly in front of Harry, slamming the boy who lived up against the stone wall next to the portrait that covered the entrance, with his chest against the wall, and his back pressed firmly against Malfoy's cold firm chest. Harry grunted at the force of the impact, pushing his hands against the wall above his head, his head turned to the side so his right cheek was pressed against the rough stone. He looked over his shoulder at the vampire's glowing eyes, the candle light danced dangerously in them.

"Naughty, naughty. You're playing with fire Harry." Malfoy hissed seductively and leaned down to run his lips over Harry's neck. "I know how much you want me to take you, right here, right now against the wall." To prove his point, the vampire rocked his hips forward. Harry moaned, biting his lip and letting his head fall back. "I'm not going to give you what you want though. I'm going to make you beg for it by the end, just like each and every time before. You'll come on hands and knees, moaning like a little whore, begging me to fuck you until you can't breath." Malfoy bit Harry's ear harshly, and Harry whimpered.

The vampire chuckled and leaned down, trailing his nose over Harry's skin until he found a place to his liking and bit down, his fangs breaking Harry's skin. The human's knees went weak and he moaned, his nails scrapping against the stone painfully and his cock jumped in pleasure as Malfoy drank his blood deeply.

Harry's heart pounded in his ear, with each mouthful of blood the vampire took, he grew weaker yet more aroused. When the haze of blood loss and painful arousal became to much, the vampire pulled away with one final harsh thrust against Harry's ass, then vanished with only the sound of his billowing opened robes.

Harry fell to his knees, one hand still above his head and pressed firmly against the wall, the other on the floor between Harry's knees. Harry's eyes were closed tightly, his breath coming in harsh painful gasps. Malfoy knew just how far he could go, always pushing the lines between safe and dangerous, pain and pleasure.

Harry managed to catch his breath, and pulled himself up the wall with some difficultly considering his legs were shaking so badly and his brain was in such a haze at the lack of blood.

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning, he was still painfully aroused and dazed from his encounter with the vampire from the night before. Even after jerking off several times before bed, it wasn't the same, there was always something missing during his orgasm. It was something Malfoy only possessed, the dominating presence he had when he loomed over Harry, the way he'd pull Harry's hair or grip the back of his neck, or most importantly, the way that he'd bite into Harry's skin.

Harry ran his shaking fingers through his hair and forced himself to sit up, he looked down at the damp tent in his boxers and groaned as he ran his hand firmly over it. It was still early, and he had placed a silencing charm on his curtains last night, so he knew it was safe. He shifted and leaned back against his headboard before sliding his fingers under his boxers and wrapped them firmly around his straining cock. He instantly whimpered, letting his head fall back against the wood that supported him with a soft thud. His legs spread a bit wider as his other hand joined the first in his boxers, moving beneath his cock to roll his balls in his hand.

Harry panted harshly and began stroking his cock, squeezing harshly and twisting, mimicking the movements Draco used on him. Harry closed his eyes, imagining the vampires cold hands on his flaming skin, his smooth lips traveling over his body. Harry groaned, tugging his cock hard as he slid his other hand from his balls and further down, to his still lightly stretched and still lube slicked hole.

He slipped two fingers into himself with relative ease, sliding down on the bed slightly. He tried to imagine it was Draco's fingers, but his own weren't nearly as long or as cold as Draco's. Harry groaned in aroused frustration as he stroked his cock harder, and added a third finger into himself, pushing them as deep as he could, pressing hard against his prostate. Harry's feet spread on the sheets, pressing into the mattress as his knees bent slightly. He pushed his head back into the pillows as he felt his orgasm pressing on him, his balls tightened and pre-cum slid under and over the fingers wrapped tight around his cock as he fisted himself harder and faster.

Finally with a strangled cry, Harry came. Confined in his boxers, his cum slid over his hand and onto his groin, almost burning his skin when it touched him. Harry was slow to draw his hands from his boxers, and rested them on his lower stomach while he tried to catch his breath, staring at the top canopy of his bed.

After a few minutes, Harry gritted his teeth and sat up and grabbed his wand from under his pillow and waved it over himself and muttered a cleaning spell before opening the curtains of his bed. The only other boy awake was Dean Thomas, he was sitting on his bed, a sketch pad opened on his knees, he didn't even look up when Harry padded in front of his bed heading towards the bathroom.

Malfoy was right, but Harry didn't want to admit it. He was nothing if not a stubborn bastard, it was part of his Gryffindor charm he supposed, but he wanted the vampire to be just as desperate as he was by the time this was all over with.

* * *

It had been a week since the vampire ordered his challenge outside of The Lion Tower, and his prey was doing everything to drive him up the wall. Jealousy looked good on the vampire, so did anger and unfulfilled lust.

Harry felt a shiver of cold run down his spin and looked up and across the Great Hall as the vampire stared up at him with the same burning lust in his eyes that would've had a lesser man or woman creaming themselves then crawling on hands and knees to the vampire's feet and begging for more. Harry licked his lips slowly, watching as the vampire's eyes followed the action before darting up to Harry's green eyes an instant later.

Malfoy's lips slowly twisted up into a gleaming smile. The flash of his teeth was enough for Harry to loose the confidence that he had had previously. It was his kryptonite after all, those perfect fangs, just the thought of them on his skin was enough to have him shivering with arousal. Harry watched silver eyes shift towards the large doors of the Great Hall, and Harry understood the order. After a quick excuse to Ron and Hermione about not feeling well, then reassuring them that he'd be able to return to the tower alone, Harry got up from the table slowly, and made his way out of the hall.

He didn't make it to the stairs before a cold hand clamped over his mouth and he was pulled down the hall and into an empty room off the main hall. Harry was pushed harshly onto the stone floor, face down with the vampire boxing him in with his arms and legs with a growl. Harry struggled weakly, but had no intentions of trying to escape, he just wanted more of the vampire's body to press against his.

Long pale fingers threaded almost lovingly through his hair before gripping tightly and pulling Harry's head back with a swift and harsh tug. Harry gasped, his head against the vampire's chest where it was held as lips traveled over his neck.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Malfoy hissed darkly, then nipped at the twitch in Harry's neck caused by his racing blood. Harry moaned, gripping the floor as best as he could. "Driving me inches from insanity, a vampire in a jealous rage isn't something even you great Headmaster can stop Harry." The vampire breathed heavily against Harry's hot skin, making it break out in goosebumps. "You are mine Harry, he wouldn't be able to stop me, even if he could. You belong to me, the laws make it impossible to take a vampire's willing donor, no matter how dangerous our. . . coupling could be to your health. Until I hear you utter the word no to me, there's nothing that's going to stop me."

Harry groaned when Malfoy let his hair go, then ground his hips hard, pushing his straining cock against Harry's ass. "Then don't." Harry whispered back breathlessly.

"I don't plan on stopping Harry." Malfoy admitted. "Most of all when I've got you wrapped around my fingers. Fucking you is just to much fun to pass up." The vampire flipped Harry onto his back long enough to tear off his clothes. The muscles in Harry's stomach jumped in excitement, his cock twitched in anticipation as he watched the vampire strip himself of his clothing as well. Malfoy pulled Harry up as he sat back on his robes, his legs stretched out and spread enough for Harry to fit between them.

Harry put his hands on the vampire's thighs and gripped tightly as his fingers tangled in Harry's hair again and forced him down so his lips brushed over the head of his cock. Harry wasted no time, opening his mouth and taking the organ into it and bobbing his head. Blunt nails scrapped against his scalp as he worked. Harry scrapped his teeth over the thick vein on the underside of Malfoy's cock and the vampire hissed his pleasure and rocked his hips up, his cock hitting the back of Harry's throat. Harry gagged slightly, and his eyes watered as he swallowed quickly, then breathed harshly through his nose.

Harry regained his rhythm, bobbing his head eagerly, working his tongue and using his teeth when he could. Malfoy yanked his hair harshly in punishment when he tried to use his hands to aid him.

"Only that wonderful mouth of yours Harry." The vampire demanded, rocking his his up again and Harry moaned loudly around the vampire's cock. Malfoy couldn't withhold the shiver that ran through his body at the vibration on his cock, and the first salty bitter taste of pre-cum hit Harry's tongue. Harry looked up at Malfoy with green eyes filled with lust and Malfoy met them with his own silver eyes, filled with the same burning desire.

Harry hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head, bringing the vampire closer and closer before he was pulled off the cock suddenly and pressed face down on the stone floor again. Harry hissed when his skin was scrapped painfully against the rough stone. Malfoy had the human's body pinned down with his own and he growled when he reached a hand between the cheeks of Harry's ass to tease the pucker. Only he found it loosened and slick already.

"Playing with yourself Harry?" The vampire questioned with amusement. "You get off on thoughts of me?" Malfoy pulled Harry's cheeks apart and with a quick thrust he pushed his cock into him.

Harry cried out, throwing his head back. He groaned as the initial pain left him with only the feeling of being completely filled by the vampire's cock. Malfoy shifted Harry's legs wide around his knees, then pulled Harry by the waist so he was on his knees, but his chest was pressed down on the floor.

Malfoy pushed a strong hand between the blades of Harry's shoulder, holding him down firmly. Malfoy pulled his hips back, only to snap them forward sharply. Harry groaned, shifting his arms from his sides to rest around his head. His fingers scrapped against the stones uselessly as the vampire easily picked up a inhuman speed, pounding Harry into the floor.

Harry panted harshly, moaned and trying to thrust back against the vampire, only to to receive the scratches down his back by surprisingly sharp nails.

"Don't try to get off yet Harry." Malfoy growled, he'd smelt how close Harry was for several long minutes now, and had yet to touch the human's cock. _'Not yet.'_ he reminded himself, he was angry with his human.

Harry whimpered at the order, biting his lip to prevent himself from begging for release, but with each powerful snap of Malfoy's hips, his resolve crumbled all the more, until finally a harsh stab at his prostate had his back bowing and him crying out in pleasure. He was soon pleading for Malfoy to allow him to cum. "Please, Draco, please I-I can't take it anymore. Let me cum, please." Harry chanted breathlessly and the vampire chuckled above him, slowing his pace and leaning over him, pressing his chest neatly against Harry's back, then wrapped an arm around Harry's chest, the other reaching over Harry's head to tangle his fingers into the fingers of one of Harry's hand.

"That's it Harry." Malfoy whispered, almost tenderly as he rocked his body easily against Harry's, his cock only rubbing against the human's prostate in teasingly light grazes. Harry whimpered, his chest heaving and his heart racing as he struggled on the edge of a climax that was just out of his reach.

"_Please Draco."_ Harry whimpered again, pre-cum dripping from his straining cock and onto the floor beneath him. Malfoy kissed his shoulder then ran his lips up Harry's neck as the arm around the human's chest moved downward until his hand came into contact with the straining cock between his human's legs. Harry let out a shuddered moan, his eyes falling closed as he leaned his head back against Malfoy's shoulder. Harry's free hand slipped under his body, and gripped the vampire's forearm tightly, his blunt nails biting against the vampire's cold skin.

The vampire smirked and bit down, breaking the skin and taking a deep mouthful of blood as he picked up the speed and strength of his thrust, his hand working his prey's cock steadily.

Harry struggled for air, rocking back against Malfoy's thrusts when he could until something inside of him snapped. Harry gave a strangled cry as he came harshly, it shudder through his entire body. His body clenched around the vampire's cock, sucking on him until he too found release and emptied his seed into his human.

Malfoy licked the bite closed, though a faint scar was starting to form from repeated bites, the vampire purred his approval at the mark before pulling away and Harry fell limply against the floor, shaking as he struggled to catch his breath.

Harry looked up at Malfoy who still loomed over him, the vampire's lips slowly spread into a wide cocky smirk as Harry's body gave a feeble twitch, still reeling from his orgasm.

Harry struggled to stay awake, but the week he'd spent without this seemed have been to much and he closed his eyes, and didn't open them again as his breathing slowed to show he was sleeping.

The vampire smirked at his human and pulled his wand from his robes and waved it over the sleeping creature, dressing him with ease before pulling on his own clothing.

* * *

Every time Harry had fallen asleep after sex with Malfoy he had woken, cleaned and dressed in his pajamas back in Gryffindor tower, his friends never noticed he'd been gone most of the night, and they never seemed to catch on that something wasn't right with Harry, not even Hermione which surprised him.

Harry shifted on the thick and soft bed beneath him, his brow furrowed and he shifted again. Where as his bed in the tower had been thick but firm, this bed was like laying in a cloud. It was nice, and Harry, to tired to question who's bed he was in, rolled over, only to find the action hindered by a body he was now half on top of.

Harry's eyes snapped open. Laying with one arm crossed behind his head was Malfoy, who raised a single eyebrow and looked away from the book he'd been reading and down at Harry.

Harry sat up quickly, the black silk sheets falling off his still naked, but cleaned body. "Where are we?" Harry asked and Malfoy chuckled.

"Where else would we be?" Malfoy countered, a slight grin tugging at his lips.

"Your dorm?" Harry asked looking around. The curtains to his canopy bed were tied back, revealing a large room done up in greens, black and silver. There was a large desk with a leather chair behind it, right in front of a charmed window that revealed part of the forbidden forest, Harry could see threstals at a stream, a cave just on the other side of the water where more of the strange beasts were stepping out of. Not far from that was a fainting chair, a couch and two arm chairs in front of a crackling fire place, all done in black leather. On the opposite side of the bed were several dark stained wardrobes, one of which was opened, revealing expensive looking robes. Two bookshelves stood on the wall in front of the bed, lined with books of different sizes, and age.

There were two doors on in the room, one was opened revealing a bathroom about half the size of the prefects' bathroom, the colors the same as the bedroom, the other door was closed and locked, Harry assumed it was the door to the rest of the Slytherin house.

Harry turned his attention back to the vampire, who had sat up and closed his book. Harry blushed.

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked and the vampire chuckled and sat up, leaning over Harry. The human swallowed thickly at the gleam in Malfoy's silver eyes.

"I'm proving a point to the Weaslette and the rest of the school." Malfoy replied.

"What's that?" Harry asked. Malfoy leaned closer and ran his lips down the length of Harry's neck and purred at the shiver that ran down Harry's spine

"I don't take kindly to people touching what's mine." Malfoy hissed and nipped angrily at Harry's neck. His prey moaned, green eyes falling closed. The vampire pushed Harry down, and slid over him, his hands in the bed on either side of Harry's head, his knees on the outsides of Harry's thighs. "And you belong to me."

Malfoy smashed his lips down on to Harry's, and nipped them harshly before pressing his tongue into Harry's mouth, kissing the human until he was breathless and groaning. Malfoy pulled away, and looked down to watch Harry panting for breath.

"Once they realize we both aren't in class, and no one sees us all day, they'll begin searching, and eventually they'll find us." Malfoy whispered, trailing his lips down Harry's chest. "Then they'll have to explain to the rest of the school that I've taken you as mine, and no one will be able to pull us apart."

Harry shivered at the dominating tone in Malfoy's voice. The vampire chuckled darkly, tangling the fingers of his right hand in Harry's hair, pulling his head to the side, and buried his fangs in Harry's neck.

What was going to happen seemed final and fatal yet all the same exciting and pleasing.

* * *

**End**

This is just because of all the awesome reviews I got. I hope you've enjoyed it.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment.


End file.
